Living in despair
by hikari-gaki
Summary: Sana feels that she is a burden on other people's lives, and when she has feelings she'll be murdered, she wants nothing to stop it.
1. Cry

Hello! This is my first fanfic (actually, the first one i really wanted to publish) so if it's bad, leave me a note! Even if it's good!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no Omocha. If I did, I'd make it an actual story!  
  
Chapter 1 - Cry  
  
**********  
  
A dusty brown haired girl that looked about 13 years old danced upon the stage of the Komawari theater. She moved gracefully, dancing to the flow of the song perfectly. Her golden brown hair swayed around her head as she jumped from a prop chair and twirled in the air. When the music stopped, ending with a loud finale, she was left in a graceful twirl that ended a few seconds after the music. Loud cheering began, especially from the front row. There, her family and very close friends were seated. Her mother, Mariko, clapped so hard that you could hear her loudly clapping over all the other cheers. Rei, who was seated next to her, was clapping second best, with his hands moving so fast you couldn't see them. Her friends, which were seated on either side of Mariko and Rei, clapped loudly, but not loud enough to cover over number 1 and 2's. Aya and Fukka, her closest friends, were cheering and shouting "Woo-hoo!" and "Yay, Sana!", apparently at the top of their lungs. The other two, Hayama and Tsuyoshi, weren't as spirited as the others, especially Hayama. He clapped boredly, staring around at others. Sana stepped off the stage, running into her mother's open arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Sana-chan!" Mariko exclaimed loudly. Maro, the chipmunk that lived in her hair, nodded it's head wildly. Her manager, Rei came over and hugged Sana. "That's my girl! Great performance!" he said proudly. The otheres came over and hugged Sana, much like the others, saying encouraging things, such as "Alright Sana!", "That was so perfect!" and, Sana's favorite, "I'm glad you didn't trip doing that jump-and-twirl move!" She was gasping loudly as she skipped over to her mother and said, "I'm not tired! Let's go somewhere! Like a restaurant! Tokyo's Best!". "Okay, okay, just settle down, I thought you'd be too tired to go somewhere.Why don't we just go home and have a nice family dinner?" her mother answered. Sana pouted, but she finally answered, "Just a dinner?". Her mother then pouted, but answered "Tokyo's Dinner?". "Okay!" exclaimed Sana excitedly.  
  
**********  
  
Sweet smells filled the air in the casual Tokyo's Dinner. "Ooooh! I see sushi!" Aya said excitedly. "Mmmmm...yummy!" Sana answered. "I just looove sushi!" "Hey girls! Over here!" called Tsuyosh called from a nearby booth; extended by a table or two. Sana saw Hayama, quietly pouting and cursing to himself. "Dangit, why'd I ever wanna come here? Aw..." "Cause you're Sana's bodyguard." Tsuyoshi interuppted. "You've gotta protect her, and part of that is following her, did you forget?" All he got back was a grunt. "Hmph. No one listens to me." Tsuyoshi said sadly. "I was listening." Hayama said tiredly. "I just wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Mmmm...these noodles are delicious!" exclaimed Aya. Sana answered, "I know! Just delicious, Aya-chan!" "Now remember, Sana," started her mother. "We've gotta get home early, we're going to the U.S. tomorrow. At 9 a.m." Sana groaned. Then, she had an excited look on her face. "Can Aya and Fukka- chan come with us?" she asked. "Sure, why not?" "YAY!" Sana, Aya and Fukka shouted excitedly."Omigod! It's the famous Sana-chan!" exclaimed an excited teenager's voice. People started to swarm around their small booth. "Can you sign this?" "I'm your biggest fan!" "I saw you a little while ago, you were awesome, Sana-chan!" Sana made a quick escape by saying she needed to go to the bathroom. She signaled the others to follow. "Where's Aya-chan?" Sana asked, looking around wildly. "Here!" shouted Aya as she elbowed and pushed Sana's adoring fans to get to their limo. They got away as soon as Aya got into the car. "Now, Sana" said Mariko. "I told you we should've had our dinner at home. Now we had to deal with your fans. Again." "I'm sorry, Mariko-sensei." answered Sana. "Besides, it's your fault I've got all these fans. You enrolled me in Komawari in the first place." Mariko gave a little "Hmph", but after that, they soon got home.  
  
**********  
  
"Ugh.." groaned Sana. She threw herself onto her impressive four-poster queen bed. It was white with laced edges. She got over Rei being her "gigolo" so they had different rooms now. "I should've listen to mama." she said tiredly. "My fans have been too...well...annoying. If it's anyone's fault that we have a hard life, it's mine." She dug her face into one of her beautiful cream white satin pillows and screamed at the top of her lungs into it. She took her face out and had a crafty look on her face. She then got sad again. "Ugh!" she screamed into her pillow. "Why don't I just commit suicide!?" She lifted her head. "It's my fault our lives are hard!" She pressed the pillow hard against her face. "UGH!"  
  
"Sana-chan?" asked a worried voice. "Are you alright? I heard screaming and shouting from downstairs." Sana looked up. Her eyes were wet with tears and her eyes red. Her mother, Mariko was standing in the doorway. "We're having dessert downstairs, 'cause we didn't have it at the diner. Will you be relaxed enough to join us?" "No." answered Sana. "Just go away." "Alright. But we have your favorite...cheesecake!" Sana pushed the pillow hard against her face and started to cry. Mariko nodded hopelessly and started downstairs. "I'm gonna kill myself, mama." Mariko heard Sana say slowly, sadly and with a tremble. "Please, tell me why I...shoudn't." Mariko rushed as fast as she could to Sana's room. "Sana....no! You're too young to die!" Inside, Sana was about to hang herself from on of the bed's poster's with her collar. She turned to her worried mother, nodded her head and jumped off her bed. She ran into her mother's open arms and started to cry. "Mama....I love you...but it's what I have to do." "No, Sana." her mother answered. "You must live, live for me, like in the movie you made 2 years ago! You can't just give up your life if it's hard or makes other people's lived hard! You must live!" "But mother..." Sana started. "I have a feeling someone doesn't want me to live." She shut her eyes so hard you saw wrinkles around them. "Someone will murder me, mama.....they know my pain and willl want it to stop. For me. They're my biggest fan." She opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Please don't protect me from dying or I will do the job myself." Mariko nodded sadly, silent tears streaming down her face. "At least come down for dessert." she said hopefully. Sana nodded, and they both got up and walked downstairs, hand-in-hand, wet faces and red eyes.  
  
"Mari--" Rei started to shout at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and saw the mother and child walking down the stairs. Sana was wiping her tears with the shirt she had on. Mariko was looking down at Rei sadly. When they got to the bottom, she let Sana go to the dining room by herself and explained everything to Rei. He nodded a few times and said "I see." when she finished. "We can't let her go to America tomorrow. She wouldn't want to die out of her home." Rei suggested. Mariko thought differently. "It wouldn't matter. As long as she's there in her own will." she said.  
  
**********  
  
"Good night!" everyone called to each other as they went into their seperate bedrooms, in their pajamas and sleeping clothes. Sana, though, was already in her room, but just lying there thinking that everyone was happy except her. "They're just acting like that." Sana thought to herself. She started to blink wildly and then drifted to sleep. 


	2. To LA!

A/N - Sorry for not having one last time...you know, an author's note? Oh well, I'm writing this right after I submitted the first story so I can't answer any reviews (I'm so impatient!). I might have some next time. Here's the next chapter! (If it's not in the same layout as the other chapter, then it's cause I'm too lazy to see) Oh yeah...and I managed to find out how to spell Fuka....and Mariko's her mother's name in the english version......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. And I (unfortunately) never will. (I don't own Coca Cola, either)  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2 - To L.A.!  
  
"Sana...." a voice called. "Sana honey, wake up!" Sana's eye's opened slowly, then she started to blink wildly until she rubbed her eyes. "Honey, we're gonna miss the plane!" Sana got up to find her mother standing next to her bed. "Good, you're awake. Now, your clothes are at the foot of your bed and after that come downstairsr for some toast and....." her voice trailed off. Sana had fallen back to sleep. "OW!" she shouted. Her mother had hit her on the head with her paper fan. "Mama...I'm awake...." Sana's voice trembled. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs, with the others."  
  
Sana groaned and got up from her bed, did a few stretches and got her clothes from the end of her bed. A simple outfit, really. A blue shirt with orange sleeves with a cute orange fish in the middle and underneath it it had the words 'Oh, fishie' in orange letters and ordainary pair of blue jeans. (A/N: from one of my manga drawings) "Sana! Cmon, we're gonna be late!" called Aya's distant voice. Sana threw her clothes on and rushed downstairs, grabbing her backapck from her mother when she got at the bottom. "Let's go!" she called, grabbing a piece of toast and rushing out the door. The others didn't follow so she came back in and signaled them to leave. Mariko wasn't coming so she said goodbye softly, not forgetting what had happened last night and hoping her baby would be alright.  
  
**********  
  
"Ugh...I'm so tired and hungry...." groaned Sana tiredly. "You should've ate at home." Fuka said. "And wook up earlier!" "Waken, freak." Hayama corrected. "He speaks!" Aya exclaimed. Hayama groaned and started cursing under his breath. "Sorry busbody.." pouted Sana. "Don't be too hard on him, Sana." said Tsuyoshi. "He's been having a rough time."  
  
The gang and Rei were walking around Tokyo International Airport, looking for a sign of their flight to LAX. (Los Angeles International Airport) Finally, someone found their flight. "There! Flight number 23452..." Fuka exclaimed excitedly. "Why do they make these flight numbers so long?!"she exclaimed, panting. Actually, everyone was panting, because they had walked around the airport looking for that one flight. "Let's go guys, it's boarding right now!" Rei said, motioning everyone to follow him to the line of people boarding the flight. "Cmon!" Hayama said impatiently.  
  
**********  
  
"Thank you for boarding flight number 23452 service to Los Angeles......" The woman's voice annoucning all kinds of 'saftey procedures' and stuff trailed off. Sana had fallen asleep the moment her body touched the smooth, black leather of the first-class seats. Aya and Fuka, who were sitting next to each other, were chatting about the two 'cute' guys sitting in back of them. "Did you see him look at me?" "Oh my god, he looked at me!" Hayama and Tsuyoshi were sniggering at who knows what.  
  
After about 2 hours, Sana wook up. "Are we there yet?" she yawned slowly.  
  
"Only, like 1 quarter." Fuka replied boredly. She started to yawn and fall asleep.  
  
Aya, was now reading a pamphlet for stuff in L.A., Tsuyoshi was asleep and Hayama was looking boredly out the window. It was about 2 a.m. Tokyo time. He didn't blame the others, Tsuyoshi and Fuka usually sleep at exactly the same time every night, Hayama and Aya both had insomnia every once in a while.  
  
"Ma'am?" asked a voice. Sana looked up and saw one of the stewardesses looking down on her. "Yes?" she asked. The woman asked, "Would you like anything? You've been asleep since the flight started, I thought you might need a soda or something." Sana liked this woman. "Yes, may I have a coke please?" "Certainly." The sewardess answered. She took a Coca Cola can and poured the coke into a glass filled with ice. She then handed it to Sana. "Thank you!" Sana said in her best english. The waitress smiled and asked Aya if she wanted anything. Aya nodded and the stewardess went beyond a curtain to the coach cabin.  
  
**********  
  
"Thank you" the woman's voice called. "For boarding flight 23452 service to Los Angeles. Helpers are posted at the exit to help you find places in the airport. Please wait until we come to a complete stop and the fasten seatbelt sign is turned off. We wish that you have a nice and safe time in Los Angeles or in the place of your final destination. Thank you."  
  
"Ugh..." moaned Sana. She had fallen asleep again during the flight. Rei had shaken her as much as he could so that she would wake up. "I've got a headache." Hayama, who was watching Rei shake her, sniggered a little bit. Tsuyoshi, Aya and Fuka had also just waken up from deep sleep. "Erk...." the plane jerked really fast, catching everyone off guard and causing them to...well...."Erk!"  
  
**********  
  
"Hey guys!" called a girls voice. "Who called Natsumi....?" Hayama said with a little shock in his voice. "Hi!" called another girl. Natsumi, Hayama's older sister and Hisae, a girl from 6th grade were standing in front of them."Hisae!" "Hey girl!" Sana and Hisae walked up to each other and were now in deep conversation. Natsumi went up to Hayama and said, "Well, can't you even force a little grunt for me?" "I did." he said. "On the plane when it jerked." Natsumi gave a little "Hmph!" and lead them downstairs to the baggage carousels, where, Natsumi said, Mr. Hayama was waiting.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the baggage claim. Natsumi's phone rang when they were halfway down (boop beep beep boop beep boop beep beep boop!). "Uh- huh. Okay. So you're outside? Okay, thanks! Bye! Mwah, love you too, daddy." She put her phone back in her bag. "Dad's outside." she explained, still trying to stuff her cell phone into her bag. "Cmon, into the parking lot!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So, Hisae, why are you with the Hayamas?" Sana asked in their 'deep' conversation. "Well," Hisae started. "My parents died and it turns out that Mr. Hayama was my godfather, seeing that my father and him were so close. So now, I'm Hisae Hayama." "That's so kawaii (another word for cool)!" "But where does Akito stay?" "Well, since he begged to come back to Tokyo, we let him stay with us, in exchange for being my bodyguard. With Tsuyoshi. And.." started Sana, changing the subject slightly. "Why are the Hayamas in L.A.? I thought they moved to New York." "Mr. Hayama's job transferred him here. And he didn't turn it down because he would be more near Japan." "That doesn't sound right. You know...more near Japan?" They laughed until they got outside.  
  
"It's, like, so hot!" everyone who traveled to L.A. exclaimed. "Hey, aren't you filming in Hollywood?" Natsumi asked Sana. "Yeah...why?" she answered. "You have to know english to be in an english movie. Unless it's the kind of movie where it has Japanese people or that's in Japan...but you said it's called 'Exchange Student', right?" "Well," Sana answered. "I speak half and half." "Really? You do know english, right?" "I've," Sana started in english. "Ugh...Actually, I have cue-cards, happy?" All the girls giggled until Natsumi said they were getting close.  
  
Soon, a black haired man loading bags and boxes into a large van came into view. Natsumi ran over to him, put her arms around him and said, "Daddy!" She then let go of him and introduced everyone. She left Hayama (Akito) last. Mr. Hayama stopped packing and walked over to Akito. "So," he said happily. "This is my boy. Well, won't you at least say hi?!" Silent tears streamed down Hayama's face. "Akito...." Tsuyoshi and My. Hayama both said. Tsuyoshi backed off and let Mr. Hayama try to stop his son's tears. He hugged his son tight in his arms and said, "It's alright, son, I'm here." "Daddy...." Hayama choked. "Uh..." Natsumi said, looking confused. "Let's all get in the car, it's late." "No it isn't." said Fuka, looking at her watch. "It's only 12....oooohhh.." She just noticed that they weren't in Japan anymore. "It's 11 p.m." Hisae corrected, getting into the car. "Cmon, I'm sleepy."  
  
**********  
  
"We've made you makeshift foldable beds." Natsumui explained, pointing to cot-with-matress-type beds. "You're staying in a hotel for the rest of your visit, right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, you guys can change in one of our bathrooms or something..." her voice trailed off like the others. Sana sat down on her bed.  
  
"Mmm...comfy...." "Alright guys.....goodnight....see ya tomorrow...mmmkay?" All of them changed and laid down on their beds. Except Sana, who fell asleep as soon as she got on the bed, like on the plane. Everyone drifted to sleep slowly, but there was a strange figure looking into the house, silouhetted against the window. 


	3. The Singing Gig

Hey! Here's the third chapter! Here's a reviewer!  
  
D-Yai - Sorry if I didn't get your name right, but thanks! I hope you like my fic! You won't be disappointed after reading the entire thing!  
  
But thats the only reviwer. :-( oh well, non-reviewers'll be sorry! okay, here's chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kodocha. And I don't own the songs featured in this chapter. Except for the one Sana sings at the club.  
  
J-Rock-Japanese Rock Malice Mizer-A J-Rock band  
  
********** Chapter 3 - The Singing Gig  
  
"Wake up, Sana!" called Natsumi's soft yet loud voice. Sana looked up and saw her face looking down on her. "Boo!" she said playfully, as she got out of the way and let Sana get up. As she got out of her bed, she saw everyone else sitting at the breakfast table looking at her, except Hayama, who acted as if nothing had happened, eating his sausages and eggs, drinking his orange juice. A true American breakfast. He got up and went upstairs to change. All of them still had pajamas on. Sana looked at her Chickie Dance (A/N: It's not real, I hope) watch. "It's already 6 p.m.?!?! I way overslept! She turned to Natsumi. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!?" "It's 6 a.m.stupid." she answered. Everyone laughed.  
  
Hayama made his way down the main stairs, dressed in going-out clothes. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. "Ey, Natsumi?" he called. "Wha, Aki?" He turned to Natsumi. "Don't ever call me that again!!!!! Or else..." he said in an angry voice. He turned back to the television and asked (as if nothing had happened) "Do you have any Japanese channels?" "Press butto...." "I know how to change that channel, I'm just askin' if you've got any Japanese channels!" Natsumi answered in an annoyed voice, "300-310." She waited for a thank you from Hayama. "Your welcome, Aki." she finally said. She heard Hayama curse under her breath and throw the remote down to the floor. Sana turned to Mr. Hayama to see if he would stand up to stop the arguing. He just kept to himself and didn't stop talking to Rei about whatever they were talking about.  
  
**********  
  
"Dub-I-Dub I Diddi Dub Boop Boop, Dub-I-Dub I Diddi Yeahah!" Fuka and Aya sung and danced along to the song playing on the radio. (A/N: I know hearing Dub-I-Dub on the radio is very unlikely) They were driving on the freeway. Sana wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the script to her movie. Natsumi was reading the map for her father, who was driving. Hayama and Tsuyoshi were listening to J-Rock on their CD players. Sana could hear Malice Mizer through Tsuyoshi's. It reminded her of home. Tokyo. Japan. Asia. "Ah..." She sighed at the thought of Tokyo. She became calmed at this thought. She fell into another deep sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning...." a voice sang in Sana's dream. She loved this song. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard tonight...." Sana sang along. Suddenly the flowing song turned into a soft lullaby. Sana felt young, helpless. She felt like she was being cradled by a mother's loving arms. But not Mariko's. "Mama....save me....from my misery......" she choked. "Mama! Don't leave!" She now felt alone and still. She broke down crying. She was in a dark violet void. It was swirling around her colapsed body. "Ma....ma.....NO!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
"SANA!"  
  
"Sana, we're here!" Sana's eyes opened quickly. Hayama was on top of her, like when she had to wake her up at home. "The others are alredy at the set. They're all waiting for you. Why were you crying?" "Huh?!" Hayama touched her face and showed her his hand. It was glowing with the water of her tears. He gave her a napkin to blow her nose. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Sana sat up. "Yeah.." she answered, now wiping off her face with her fists.Hayama didn't get off her, not even after she tried getting up.  
  
'Bup bup bup bup..' Hayama leaned closer. 'Bup bup bup...' He pushed Sana forward to come closer. 'Bup...' Their lips touched. Sana didn't want to reject another kiss. She took this one...."Akito?!?!?" They seperated their lips and looked out the door. A confused Natsumi was standing there. "Oooohhh...Aki's got a girlfriend! Aki's got a girlfriend!" she chanted. Hayama got off Sana and they both ran off. Sana, torward the studio and Hayama, just into the street. Natsumi ran after him. Since she was about 16 now, she had longer legs and was able to catch up to and grab him before he went into the busy street. "What's wrong with you, Akito?" she asked loudly. She dragged him up to the studio.  
  
**********  
  
"Places people!" the director said in english. Sana understood this and took her seat on the set. "Aaaanddd! Action!" All the boys that were sitting down now got up, some stood on their desks, others started to throw random things around. "E--ver---y--one!" exclaimed the teacher. "STOP! Keiko, you're the only one not doing anything, make them stop!" "What? No, I can't. I'm doing my homework." Sana answered in Japanese. "English!" said the teacher. "English!" said Sana in english. One of the boys sniggered and threw a paper airplane in Sana's direction. He shouted "Timber!". This was Sana's que (A/N: dunno the spelling) She grabbed it in midair and crushed it. "AAAANNNDDD CUT!" the director exclaimed. "Great job people!"  
  
**********  
  
"Don't you have a singing gig later, Sana?" Rei asked. "Mmmhhhmmm..." Sana hummed. They were sitting in the van, going back to Los Angeles. Natsumi was completely quiet, nodding her head to the music, humming the tune to herself. Aya and Fuka were fast asleep while Hayama and Tsuyoshi were reading some manga. "We're here!" said Mr. Hayama as he stopped and got out of the car. No one moved. "Come on guys, or I'll lock you in." Everyone rushed out the door. Mr. Hayama gave a little laugh and went to unlock the door of the house. "When is your 'gig', Sana?" Mr. Hayama asked while unlocking the door, putting his hands up and moving his fingers to create an emphasis-thing on the word gig. "Rei!" Sana called. "Wha?!" "When's my gig?" "Tonight at 7!" "Kai!" Rei got back to taking some things out of the van, while everyone else got inside the house.  
  
"Do you guys wanna take a nap or somethin'?" asked Natsumi boredly. "I'm going out. With some friends." "We wanna go to Disneyland!" exclaimed Aya, Fuka and Sana excitedly. "You have a gig later." said Mr. Hayama. "And you're friends have to fo your makeup and stuff." "Aw..." the groaned together. They got excited again. "Can we go tomorrow?" Mr. Hayama laughed. "For 13 year old girls," he said. "You're very excited about Disneyland. Oh, I guess we could go." "YAY!" the shouted. "Owww...." groaned a voice. They had forgotten that Hisae had an ear infection and they couldn't yell in the house. "Well, I guess we sleep.....?" suggested Aya. They all agreed and went onto their cots.  
  
**********  
  
"If...."  
  
Sana was singing on the stage of the Namuri Club (A/N: dunno if there's such a place) singing. She wore a sparkling white turtleneck shirt with a cream white long skirt that had a leaf printed on it in light purple. She wore a beutiful white ribbon around the bun in her hair. She sang in Japanese, since it was a Japanese club. There was a large crowd of homesick Japanese people outside just wanting to see Sana.  
  
"I coud make up for the times I made you sad...."  
  
Her escort was sitting in the front. Aya and Fuka were dreamily listening, looking like they would doze off any minute. Tsuyoshi was alert and looking around for any suspisous activity, since he was Sana's bodyguard. Hayama was looking like he'd fall asleep, but his eyes were wide open on Sana. Rei and Mr. Hayama were smiling and giving her thumbs up. Hisae, who had partly recovered was smiling, but had her hands cupped on her ears to hear better. Natsumi was acting much like Rei and her father.  
  
"If...."  
  
The only sound other than Sana's singing was people ordering drinks.  
  
"Time could slow down, I would make you happy...."  
  
The tension in the club got higher and higher...  
  
"And if....."  
  
Someone lifted up their hand, and in it was what looked like a gun.  
  
"You could help me take my life back....."  
  
A shot fired.  
  
"Take me away....."  
  
People panicked.  
  
"Try to explain...."  
  
Sana ducked. But she got back up.  
  
"Why I'm like...."  
  
"Ugh..." She jerked.  
  
"This...."  
  
"This is my...." she choked in to get this last word, "Destiny...."  
  
"SANA!" Rei shouted in a panicked voice. He ran up onto the stage and took Sana's unconsious body. Everyone else went to see what had happened. "Sana...." muttered Hayama sadly.  
  
"Rush her to the hospital!" people shouted. In a flash an ambulance was at the scene. "Hurry!"  
  
There was a rush of panic. People screamed more. The ambulance left to leave the police to finding out who shot her. 


	4. Near the End

A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter, this one's VERY sad....But I assure you it won't be the last....Oh well....Now I think you spell it Fuuka....I only have two reviews. ...Oh well...too bad for the non-reviewers...they won't see their name in....pixels....oh never mind. The reviews are only from D- Yai and someone else (sorry if that's harsh..) so no reviews! (I can't spell the other person's name...) Oh yeah, I just noticed there's no Naozumi right now...I haven't read that manga when he comes, so you'll just have to live without him!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, never will own!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 4 - Near the End  
  
"And our top story, a shooting at the popular japanese night club, Namuri Bar. Performing there was famous child star from Japan, Sana Kurata. She was shot last night at the famed bar. She is in critical condition at the moment, her whereabouts are disclosed by family and friends. Police investagating at the scene could only find the gun, it's serial number scratched out and bullets all gone. More on our top story later or when we get more information."  
  
**********  
  
"Sana, honey..." moaned Mariko. She had traveled all the way from Tokyo to be at her daughter's side at what seemed to be her last moments. Sana was moaning and groaning. Rei was in the room too, looking at his watch and glancing at Sana every once and a while. At the site of the moaning Sana, he shut his eyes tight and cursed under his breath. Everyone else was waiting outside, possibly expecting the worst. Hayama acted much like Rei, only instead of glancing at Sana, he stared at the door. Whenever he cursed, everyone would look at him until Tsuyoshi told them to stop. Aya and Fuuka talked sadly among each other. They were saying what seemed to be speechs for Sana's funeral. Tsuyoshi was nodding in and out of sleep. Hisae and Natsumi just stared worriedly at the door, shaking their heads every once and a while to stop their gaze. Mr. Hayama was out, no one knew where.  
  
After what seemed to be forever, but was actually about an hour, a doctor went into the room, assuring the gang that "Sana would"...but then shook his head and went in. "Now, Miss Kurata," the doctor started sadly, "You're daughter is in very critical condition. The shooter shot her squarely in the chest, very close to her heart." Mariko shed a silent tear. She then started to cry, tears flowing down as fast as they would in a rushing river. Rei started shouting curses and walked out the door. Sana started gasping loudly and got silent again. 'Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep...Beep' her heart monitor rang. Mariko prayed the monitor wouldn't go flat. She prayed on all her fortune that it woudn't.  
  
The doctor looked at the heart monitor and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Miss Krutat.." "Kurata." Mariko corrected. "Yes, Kurata...She doesn't have much a chance at surviving. Either she dies here or must live on life support for the rest of her life. It's your choice, since Sana is still unconsious." Miss Kurata thought about what Sana said a few nights before. "Someone will murder me mama...." Mariko thought more. "They know my pain...they will do it for me..." She pictured Sana's face glowing with tears. She returned from her deep thought and answered seriously, "Let her die. She will want to die. She told me with a face glowing with tears." The doctor nodded sadly. "We could keep her here for a while." Mariko nodded again. "Contact me as soon as she wakes up." she said. She took her duffle bag and left. "What a fallen apart family...." the doctor muttered.  
  
'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' The doctor looked up. There was a straight glowing green line across the heart monitor. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "WHAT?!" Mariko burst into the room. 'Boop....beep....boop....beep' The doctor was almost scared to death. "Oh.." said Mariko. "I thought something happened..." She closed the door again, taking her place outside. "Maybe..." the doctor guessed, "The shock oh her mother bursting into the room unexpectedly may have acted like a defillibrator (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell it) so her heart got a sudden surge."  
  
"She was a great friend..." "And a great actress..." "And a great singer...." "And helped out a lot..." Aya and Fuuka were practicing their speeches for Sana's wake and funeral. Aya broke down in tears. "Wah...I'm gonna miss Sana....I'm so sorry about siding with Hisae and saying she was evil....." Hisae joined the mourning. "I'm so sorry about that too!" she cried! They all started to cry uncontrolably. "WE'LL MISS YOU, SANA!" Hayama found this annoying. He tried to make them feel better, but not get their hopes down. "She's not dead yet." he said, pressing his ear against the door. He could hear her heart monitor go 'Beep, beep, beep'. Natsumi soon stopped his spying. "What if the doctor comes out and you get knocked out because your big head is in the way of the door?!" Hayama gave a little "Hmph." and sat down. "You would wanna find out how your friend is doing if she's on the verge of dying." he pouted.  
  
Soon after Hayama got off the door, it opened. Natsumi stuck his tounge out at him and gave him an I told you so. The doctor had a sad look on his face. As soon as he opened it, Mariko rushed in. Everyone looked at the door as the doctor opened it and motioned her mother to come out and hear the news. "Sana will have to stay here for a while. There's a hotel next door, but I advise you to stay here until I give the word. Downstairs there having a seminar or two, maybe it'll help your mourning." Everyone nodded and left, but Hayama stayed put. "Aren't you going?" the doctor asked him. "Look," Hayama started. "I don't wanna be too far away from her when these could be her last moments." "Fine, then come in." Hayama followed the doctor into Sana's room.  
  
**********  
  
"Death!" the speaker exclaimed. "What is it, really? What is, Death?! We feel that we do not know all about it, all we know, is that it is our destiny! No one in this world is immortal! We know that! Life is just a preperation for the afterlife! Heaven! Or hell, if your prep is not good!"  
  
Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuuka, Mariko, Rei, Natsumi and Hisae listened to the speaker at a seminar at the hospital. It was about, well, death. The doctor assured them that this would help their mourning, but the only person that found that light in the seminar was Hisae. "I get it!" Everyone else longed for a translation, and the only one that could give one to them was Hisae. "He means," she explained, "That life is actually a prep for afterlife, and how you do in your first life will reflect your fate in the afterlife." Everyone nodded, but still seemed confused. Hisae, with a hurt look on her favce for who knows why stomped out the door when the speaker finished.  
  
"I still don't get how this'll help our mourning of Sana." said Tsuyoshi confusedly (A/N: dunno if there's such a word...). "Cause," Aya explained. "It'll assure us that Sana'll be safe." Fuuka started to cry again. "Wha? What did I say?"  
  
"Hey, where's Hayama?" asked Natsumi.  
  
"Upstairs." answered Rei. "He wanted to be with Sana during her 'last moments'."  
  
"Oooohhh." Natsumi replied.  
  
**********  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Hayama asked with a worried tremble in his voice. Sana took two deep breaths. She gasped and gasped. "Well," the doctor started. "She doesn't have much a chance. I gave her mother the choice of either keeping her here on life support or letting her die. Unfortunately, Miss Kurata chose to let her die, so thes may as well be her last moments." "Oh, like that's supposed to make me feel better." "You chose to hear that." "I wanted it included with an 'I'm sorry' or a hug...?" "I'm not gay." "You might as well be. Not many men are nurses." "That's it, out!" "Fine, just call me when Sana dies." Hayama stormed out the door angrily, yet cooly. "And I'm not a nurse!" Hayama heard the doctor call from outside. "I'm a doctor! A trained one, too!"  
  
On his way downstairs to meet the others, he looked in other people's rooms. Well, if the door was opened. In one of them , was a boy that looked much like Hayama did when he was in 6th grade. That was the year he met Sana. He was sitting there all by himself. He then watched a girl, that looked much like Sana come in and comfort him. "Don't worry, I'm here!" she said.  
  
Hayama started to archive memories from their past. He had to look hard, though he'd been living with the Kuratas for about a year. He didn't think that this was the way the Kurata Sana legacy would end. He imagined her living to be in movies and performing till she was 70. He watched the two children and thought more about Sana. 


	5. Endless Love

A/N: Like the last chapter? I'm really rackin up the words, aren't I? Oh well, not nearly as much my favortie stories. And still only two reviews! I mean, by the time I write this. Maybe this'll be longer so I can get in more reviwers. This chapter is gonna be good! I would know, I wrote it! ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kodocha, I just own the idea of this fanfic and Azalea Yawakazi.  
  
********** Chapter 5 - Endless Love  
  
Aya, Fuuka, Hisae and Natsumi were on their way upstairs. The girls decided to split from the other two because Rei, Mariko and Tsuyoshi felt like eating. On their way up, they saw Hayama sobbing at the bottom of one of the staircases. "Akito," said Natsumi worriedly. "What's wrong?" Hayama muttered curses under his breath, stood up and walked past them to go downstairs. "What was that?" Aya asked confusedly, looking. "Aki wants to be by himself right now." Natsumi explained. "He was acting like that before Sana made him feel, well, more welcome." "AH!!" Fuuka screeched sadly. "SANA!!!" She broke down in a tsunami of tears. "Fuuka!" scolded Hisae. She slapped the back of Fuuka's head hard. "What was that for?!" "For sobbing too much." Aya and Natsumi started giggling.  
  
**********  
  
Hayama wiped his tears with his sleeve as he ran down the stairs of the hospital. He completely ignored other people that he might as well bumped into and he almost forgot he was in a hospital until he saw some doctors and nurses push a bed with a covered body. He looked at it then stopped when it was out of sight. He then broke down into a kneel and started crying.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked a soft voice. "Are you lost? Or have you lost a loved one?" Hayama looked up with a confused look on his face. "I mean, are you lost, are you seperated or has someone you love died?" she explained. Hayama still had a confused look, his face wet with tears. "Let me help you." the girl said. She held out her hand and Hayama took it and she pulled him up. When he got up, she shook his hand. "Azalea Yawakazi. You?" "Which way?" Hayama asked. "Japanese or American?" "American." she answered. "Akito Hayama." Hayama answered. "But call me Hayama, everyone but my family and my friend do." "Okay, Hayama..." Azalea started. "Aren't you a friend of that girl, Sana Kurata?" Hayama nodded. "And you're sad that she's gonna die?" He nodded again. "I'll lead you to her room." She took his hand and ran off, dragging him off with her.  
  
Soon , when they got to her room, Azalea let go. Hayama noticed now that she was a bit young to be a nurse. So, he wanted to know if she was really one, since she looked about the same age as him. "Are you really a nurse?" he asked. Azalea shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. "No, I'm just here for my dad. He had a stomach ulcer. I ditched him cause it's just so boring to wait for him to die." Hayama lowered his head. He shed a silent tear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Azalea asked. "My...father.." Hayama choked. "That happened.....to me...but I didn't ditch him.....I stayed with him until the very end....And called my friend to give more.....support." Azalea lowered her head. "You're right. I'll leave." She walked by him, and he didn't bother to look back at her. 'Boop..boop' "That sound..." He turned around. Azalea was in front of him, ready for a kiss. This, obviously , put him in a bad position. She leaned closer and closer. The door opened. Sana was there, in a wheelchair. Hayama turned around and Azalea kissed him on the cheek. Sana took a large gasp. The doctor, who was pushing her wheelchair, had a furious look on his face. "Azalea Ayame Yawakazi!" he scolded loudly. "I told you not to visit me! Do NOT come here again!" Hayama stepped away from Azalea and hit her squarely on the cheek. "Uh! Ah! Ugh..." Azalea grunted as she stomped stubbornly down the stairs. There was a large window acting like a wall near the staircase. Outside, there was an overcast sky and it became darker and darker...just like Sana's feelings for Hayama.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, you think Sana is alright?" Natsumi asked worriedly. Fuuka started crying again. Hisae hit her hard on thte head again. Aya and Natsumi giggled again. "Hello! I asked a question?" Natsumi said impatiently. "We're almost there, why don't you check it out for yourself?" Hisae answered. "Sana!" Fuuka sobbed. Hisae hit her again, and the crying immediately stopped. "What caused that one?" asked Aya. "Dunno, maybe she just wanted to get hit again." Natsumi answered. Everyone laughed but Fuuka, who pouted.  
  
'Knock Knock Knock' Hisae knocked on Sana's room door. "Sana?" she called as she cracked the door open a little bit a poked her head in. "Sana!" Fuuka called sadly. "Oh shut up, she's not in there." Hisae said coldly as she hit her on her left temple. Let's go back downstairs and find Mariko and Rei.  
  
**********  
  
"HAHA, can't catch me!" exclaimed Mariko, waving around a wrapped salad and running around like a crazy woman. "Come back!" called Rei. "Oh, alright." panted Mariko. "You win. Running around for an hour is really tiring." "AN HOUR?!" shouted Rei. "WE'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND FOR AN HOUR?!" "More or less..." panted Mariko stretching and gasping. Rei gasped long and hard, much like Sana did. People were staring at them like they were aliens. You couldn't blame them, though. Seeing tourists running around for an hour in a hospital cafateria, shouting at each other in japanese isn't very likely. Tsuyoshi was just quietly eating a burger, muttering about how 'they don't have food that's this good in Japan'. He then lulled quietly to sleep.  
  
Mariko was about to take Rei's salad and run around again, until she saw a delightful sight at the cafateria entrance. "SANA!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Mama!" Sana exclaimed with as much enthusiasim as her mother. "Oh, Sana!" Mariko wrapped her arms around her daughter, but something didn't feel quite right. "Sana?" Mariko asked confusedly. She let go of her daughter. "Sana?!" The doctor checked Sana's pulse. No pulse. Mariko started to cry an endless tsunami of tears. "I'm sorry..." the doctor said sadly. All the people in the cafateria looked over to the scene. Some lowered their heads in rememberance, even though they never met the girl who died.  
  
"Want me to get the others?" Rei asked sadly, silent tears dripping down and a slight tremble in his voice. Mariko was too busy crying her eyes out, so the doctor answered yes for him. He ran off to the main desk, and asked if he could use the speaker to call them, since they only knew japanese and the service girl....wasn't japanese and was sure she didn't know it.  
  
"Will Aya, Fuuka, Hisae, Natsumi Hayama and Akito Hayama (A/N: I dunno the other people's full names) please come downstairs to the cafateria and meet their party there?" announced the loudspeaker in Japanese and in Rei's voice. "Thank you."  
  
**********  
  
"What was that?" Hisae asked. "Never heard an annoucement here in Japanese before." "Let's just go downstairs." suggested Aya. "If Rei wants us there, Sana's probably there!" Fuuka started to sob again. "SA---" Natsumi shut her mouth while Aya and Hisae hit different sides of her head. They stopped when they could hear her screaming, though faint. Aya suggested, "Let's just go before Fuuka sobs about Sa--...." Natsumi clapped her hand over Aya's mouth and said, "Do NOT say her name around sob girl." Aya nodded and Natsumi let go. They all headed downstairs in silence, because they all thought Fuuka would go into a sob fit if they said anything.  
  
On their way down, they ran into a rainstorm-crying-cursing-under-his- breath Hayama. He was sitting on an identical stairway as the one he sat on before. He also sat on a step that looked the same as the one he sat on before. "Hayama, are you going downstairs or not?" Natsumi asked impatiently. "You can go down with us." Hayama got up. "Cmon, let's...go." He choked sadly.  
  
**********  
  
"SANA'S WHAT?!?!?!" Hayama shouted. "Calm down, tiger..." Rei trembled. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? THE LAST TIME SHE EVER SAW ME ANOTHER GIRL WAS KISSING ME!!!!" "What!?" the girls all asked together. "What happened?" Hayama had rushed downstairs to find out what happened to Sana. HE left the girls behind, and they didn't get the news. Rei neglected to see that only Hayama was there, so he only told him.  
  
"Sana's dead." Rei trembled to answer the girls. "And Hayama doesn't like her rememberance of him." "SANA!!!!!!" sobbed Fuuka sadly. "So...." Natsumi started, "Sob girl was right?" Rei nodded and Natsumi put her head down and cried. Hisae started to cry too, until she asked, "Where is she?" "Her body? Oh, Mariko left with her...it...herit...ugh never mind, Mariko was left with her." "Oh..." "Let's get outta here." suggested Rei. "This place is filled with bad memories." Everyone who was broken down in sobs and tears followed him out. 


	6. Bring Me Up

A/N: Aw...so sad.....here's the second-to-the-last chapter, I'm sure of it. Okay, just read! It might be a little rushed though....and pretty short.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kodocha, only own the name of the cemetery.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6 - Bring Me Up  
  
**********  
  
"Today." started a reporter. They were broadcasting this report in L.A. and Tokyo, since the shooting was in L.A., after all. "Is a sad day in Tokyo, indeed. Famous child star, Kurata Sana, who was shot in Namuri Bar about a month ago, has died. When put on life support, she was sent down to visit her mother, and in her mother's arms she finally disconnected the life support. In her mother's arms, she died. Her last word was 'Mama!'."  
  
This next part was only shown in the Tokyo area. "Her wake will be tomorrow at the Komwari theater's center stage, where she liked to train, have classes and perform. Her burial will take place the day after tomorrow, family and friends wish it to be a private ceremony."  
  
**********  
  
"Sana." Mariko started. "Just the thought of her name makes me look at her here, soul gone and only her lifeless body left. Life is gonna be short for some of us, longer for others. Unfortunately, Sana's only lasted 13 years. No one thought she would die this way. She had a short life filled with loads of success. She saw this coming. She wanted it to happen. This was her choice, and we let it happen." She lowered her head. "Now, here's her career manager, Rei." She passed the microphone to Rei, who was waiting nervously offstage, looking like he was just sobbing.  
  
Today was Sana's wake. Many people came to see her. Almost all of Japan came. Her wake was in the Komwari theater, of course in Japan. Many people sobbed at the site of Sana's lifeless body. Especially anyone who really ever knew her. The people closest to her were asked to make a speech. First was Mariko, then Rei, then Aya, then Fuuka and then the Hayamas.  
  
"Sana was a very nice person." sobbed Rei nervously. "She would always help out, you know? Helpful, great actress..." He became nervous. "Uh...in rememberance of Sana....I will never take my glasses off. She told me not to about 9 years ago and I promised not to. And her death will not break this promise. I will wear them to my grave!" He put his free hand into a fist and shook it tightly in the air. "Uh..." He put his free arm nervously behind his head. "Here's Aya, one of her friends." He handed the microphone to Aya.  
  
"I've practiced my speech. I tried to remember it. But nothing can take my mind off Sana. She was a really good friend and helped out her class 2 years ago. I really miss her right now." She turned to Sana's casket. She sighed. "I really miss her. Here's Fuuka." She handed the microphone to Fuuka, who was already crying a tsunami of tears.  
  
"Uh...uh....Yeah, Sana." She started to cry more. "I....I can't....do this....." She handed it to Natsumi Hayama.  
  
"Sana Kurata.." she muttered. "She was such a kind and caring soul. If there was a family she didn't feel was right, she would fix it. Like our family." She motioned for Akito to come out. He hesitated for a moment and finally came out. "Aktio, would you like to speak?" she asked. He nodded and took the microphone.  
  
"Sana was the best girl I've ever met." he said sadly. Natsumi gave a little "Ahem.." but he didn't care. "He helped my family in when it was in need, acted in so many movies and sang in many places. But it's my fault she's gone." A sleeping Tsuyoshi suddenly perked his head up. "I should've been watching around instead of looking around boredly." Tsuyoshi gave a confused look. "I didn't think this would be the way the Kurata Sana legacy would end. All in the hands of a man with a gun. And in a flash she was in the hospital, on her deathbed, just waiting for her life to leave. I thought she'd live to be older than 70, starring in movies and singing her heart out until her retirement and death. But I guess I was wrong. Her life was in my hands, and I neglected to even think about it. She touched the hearts of many with...." Natsumi took the microphone from him before he finished his sentence.  
  
Everyone clapped, though faint and sadly, Hayama was sure that it was for his beautiful speech. Hayama shed a tear, but he smiled a little. "This will help my rememberance.." he thought. "But she will never forgive me for that kiss." He turned around and looked at Sana's lifeless body. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore at the fatal singing gig. A white turtleneck with a light purple print of a maple leaf. A long white, silk skirt with a slit on the front and to the side. Her hair was up in a bun, held together with white ribbons and a pin on the top, on the pin was a beautiful crystal. He had given it to her on her 13th birthday. (A/N: I made this up for ironic purposes, none of the series went up to her 13th birthday, I think) Hayama knew that 13 was her unlucky number, and she lived in fear.  
  
Mariko came out and hugged him. "I know it's hard." she told him quietly. "But you know what she said after she got shot." She let go of her grip on him, and he shook his head. "I don't know." he answered. "This is my destiny." Mariko said sadly. She shed a tsunami of tears while Hayama cried and sobbed quietly. Mariko then stopped and asked, "So, aren't you gonna act sarcastic or anything?" Hayama shook his head. "This isn't the time."  
  
**********  
  
"Please bring me up from misery..." Hayama asked Natsumi sadly. "Excuse me, what?" Natsumi wasn't exactly paying attention. She was sobbing like some of the others, and lulling in and out of sleep, like some of the others. "Never mind..." Hayama answered.  
  
The Hayamas, Mariko, Rei, Aya, Fuuka and Hisae were on their way to the funeral and burial of Sana Kurata. Mariko got the chance to choose which cemetery she would finally rest in peace in, and she chose a small, no large, very large cemetery where every generation of Kurata were buried. They even had their own wall with the Kuratas, but it filled up, so they used a plot of land for them.  
  
**********  
  
"Kurata Sana." the preist started. "May you rest in peace." The workers lowered Sana's white casket into the ground. "This is the time to pay your respects and throw pictures and flowers into her grave."  
  
Sana's funeral. It was a sad day for all her family and friends. Many people cried, sobbed, any type of cry you could imagine, it was being performed there. The person that cried the hardest was Fuuka, you know why. You might've thought Mariko cried the most, didn't you? Hayama was there, he didn't cry tsunami's or anything, just silent tears. He thought about how he could make up for Sana's last glance of him. 


	7. Scarred

A/N: This is the last chapter *finally*! Summary: People try to recover from pain that was caused by Sana's death. This one might be the longest. ;- )  
  
I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
********** Chapter 7 - Scarred  
  
Hayama looked down on his sheet of paper. He was ordered to memorize the song on it and recite it for the Komawari theater's directors. He wanted to sign up for the theater, in loving memory of Sana.  
  
They (Akito, Mr. Hayama and Natsumi) passed the Kurata mansion. Miss Kurata was in the front, putting up a sign that said "FOR SALE" in the front. "Dad?" Natsumi asked. "Can we pull over and ask why their mansion is for sale?" "Sure, Natsumi." He pulled over and Natsumi and Hayama got out. "Excuse me, Miss Kurata?" Mariko looked up at them. "Oh, Natsumi, Akito, yes?" "Why is your house for sale?" "Well," Mariko answered, "Sana's acting profits helped us keep this house. I can't live...I mean we can't live," Rei walked out of the house, hauling out boxes and bags. "Here much longer, so we moved out now to avoid our last mortgage payment." Hayama quietly sniggered, and Natsumi nudged him, muttering, "Shut up, Akito."  
  
**********  
  
"Now, class," Mrs. Mitsuya started sadly (she got married). Their school was also a junior high, and the same teachers in all the classes. "As you all know, our class, or all of Japan, has lost someone special. You all know who it is?" Everyone nodded. "Anyone can name her?" Fuuka raised her hand shakily. "S..s..Sana...?" she trembled. Mrs. Mitsuya nodded sadly. "Now, there will be a special rememberance assembly for her in the auditorium after lunch." Everyone nodded.  
  
**********  
  
"Now, Akito," Mr. Hayama asked his son, "Are you sure you want to go through this?" Hayama nodded. "It's for Sana." he answered. Mr. Hayama nodded. "We're here."  
  
Hayama looked down on his paper with the lyrics he had to sing. It was a song very similar to the one that Sana sung at the Namuri Bar when she was shot. He tried to memorize it. And memorize it. But the song didn't stick. Evertime he read it, he thought about Sana's shimmering face, singing with a beautiful voice, before a gunshot rang through the bar. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Sana..." he thought. "I miss you." He ran out of the theater halfway through his act.  
  
"No, I'm sorry...Sana, but I can't go through this....." he started to wipe tears from his face. He then stopped. In front of him, was a glowing, golden ghost. The ghost of Sana Kurata. Hayama started to sob and ran into thte ghost's open arms. To his surprise, it held him tightly and he didn't go through it. "I miss you, Hayama..." Sana's voice rang. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed he was hugging a golden mist that was shaped like the theater's late star. To his surprise, everyone was just going about their daily business, watching performers, cleaning the theater, yada..yada..yada...  
  
"No one can hear us." Sana explained. "But I'm not only in your mind." Hayama looked up at Sana. She smiled and disappeared into a golden mist. "SANA!!! NO!!!!" he tried to grab the mist but there was nothing. He pictured Sana's smiling face. "I'm always gonna be with you." he heard Sana's voice ring. He smiled softly, kneeled on the ground and closed his eyes. "I know you are." he said quietly. He cried silent tears.  
  
"Aktio...?" He opened his eyes and saw a confused-yet-excited Natsumi. Hayama sniggered softly and asked, "Why are you so excited?" "First answer me. Why are you kneeling and crying silently on the floor?" Hayama answered, "I saw Sana. She was shrouded in a golden mist." Natsumi laughed nervously, maybe it's because she thought he was psycho. "Now, why are you so excited?" he asked. "I made it into Komawari!" she exclaimed happily. Hayama laughed loudly, probably because he thought she was lying. "Your sister made it, Akito, don't laugh." a man's hoarse voice warned. Hayama looked up to see his father, with a too-weird-to-describe face on.  
  
"Dad," Hayama asked. "Yes?" "I saw Sana. She was a golden ghost, surrounded by mist." He fell into his father's arms. "I miss her, father. I feel weak..." "Akito! AKTIO!?" Hayama had collapsed in his father's arms. Mr. Hayama looked at Natsumi with a confused face, Natsumi had one on, too. "Someone! Call an ambulance!" Mr. Hayama called. "My son is unconsious!"  
  
**********  
  
"Let us all lower our heads in rememberance of.." the principal started sadly, "Sana Kurata." All the people in the auditorium lowered their heads sadly. "She was a great student." the principal said. "She helped her sixth grade break free of bullies and let the entire class learn in peace." He lifted his head. "Anyone else has something to add?"  
  
A door in the back of the auditorium opened. A woman ran hurriedly over to the principal and whispered something in his ear, causing his frown to go even lower. "I'm sorry to report," he started, "That another of ours has passed away." Chatter broke out in the auditorium. "Who is it?" "They can't be here right now.." "I hope I know them." "Oh, so sad!"  
  
"SILENCE!" the principal shouted. In an instant, all the students became quiet. "The student is Sana's close friend, Akito Hayama. He colapsed in his father's arms after...uh...'seeing Sana's golden ghost shrouded in mist'." Laughing rang through the large auditorium. "We must respect his memory!" the principal shouted. Like before, there was an erie silence.  
  
"I am sad to say this, indeed. Does anyone have anything that was good that they did?" Tsuyoshi's hand shot up into the air. "Yes?" "Whenever I went berserk in class," Tsuyoshi started, "He karate choped my head to calm me down." Quiet sniggering ran through the auditorium. "Do not laugh! That is a great memory..anyone else?" No one else put their hand up. After a while, Aono raised her hand. "She gave me her autograph!" she exclaimed. "No one else?" the principal asked nervously. "Okay, then...you may all resume classes." Chatter rang through the auditorium. The principal walked quietly offstage, muttering, "Dangit, my school is a deathtrap."  
  
**********  
  
"Why didn't you say something, Fuuka?" Aya asked. They were on their way back to their classes. "Oh yeah, I'd say, 'She made me cry so hard that I had to have my eyes checked'?!" "You did?" asked Hisae. Since the Hayamas moved back to Japan, she wanted, and had to, come with them. Fuuka sighed impatiently. "C'mon, here's our class." "Why wasn't Hayama in school today?" Aya asked Hisae. "He and Natsumi had Komawari auditions. They were going to audition 'for Sana'." "You make that seem like a bad thing." Fuuka said coldly and sadly.  
  
"Now, class," started Mrs. Mitsuya. "Because of the recent deaths of our classmates Sana and Akito...Hayama, I ask you to send your condolences to them. Now," Hisae's hand shot in the air. "Will we have to make cards?" she asked. Mrs. Mitsuya nodded with a small smirk on her face, for who knows why. She motioned for Tsuyoshi to come up and hand out papers.  
  
"What are you gonna write for Sana's?" Aya asked Hisae. "'I send my condolences. I'm very sorry that Sana died.' Then I'll sign it, 'I'm sorry, Hisae'." "What are you gonna write for Hayama's?" "The same." "What?!" asked Fuuka confeusedly. "It's for Hayama, not Sana, unless you pretend that you don't know the Kurata's adress and send it to them so they could send it to Miss. Kurata. But then you still won't have one for Hayama...." Fuuka's voice trailed off.  
  
An hour later..... "Everyone finished?" Mrs. Mitsuya asked, filing through a stack of colorful cards. Grunts answered her. "Hmph. Fine."  
  
**********  
  
"Daddy, is Akito gonna be alright?" Natsumi asked her father as he came out of Hayama's hospital room with a sad look on his face. "Aktio collapsed. He's dead, Natsumi." Natsumi cried and cried. "Just....when.....we.....connected....he had to die..." she sobbed. She cried in her father's arms, muttering things that weren't understandable. (A/N: I dunno if there's such a word) "I'm gonna miss him, daddy." she sobbed. "Mama gave her life for him to live...and now he can't live." She cried even more. "I know, baby, I know..." Mr. Hayama assured Natsumi, patting her softly on the back. "But Akito's happy now. He's with Sana, and he loves her." "More than us..?" "Maybe..."  
  
Soon, Natsumi and Mr. Hayama were on their way to drop Natsumi off for whatever she had left of school. "Daddy?" Natsumi asked, her face glowing with tears. "Yes?" "Can I quit Komawari?" Hr. Hayama looked down. He then looked back up. "Of course you can, sweetie. We'll just drop by there after school." They pulled up near the school and found that people were already heading home. "Well, I think we'll just swing over there right now.." Mr. Hayama said.  
  
"Daddy, I've been thinking." Natsumi started, "The last thing I said to Akito was sorta not good for his memory of me. You know, 'I made it into Komawari'?" "Maybe Akito was happy for you. I don't think it would be nice for you to quit." Natsumi lowered her head. She then lifted it again and agreed. "I think it would be the best thing for all of us." Mr. Hayama said. Natsumi cried. "I love you, daddy."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: This one was sad, was it not? Pleae R/R! *Yeah! Finally finished!* 


	8. Child's Toy Extra!

Child's Toy Extra! Kodocha in five minutes! (manga 1)  
  
Sana: I had a bad ream cuz Hayama was in it.  
  
Rei: Uh...  
  
Sana: (POV) I'm 11 and I perform in the Komawari theater! And we have bad bullies in my class!  
  
Miss Mitsuya: Put your desks back!  
  
Sana: All cuzza Hayama. (end POV) If we're not having class, then I'm outie.  
  
**********  
  
Sana: AHH!! Squirt guns! (hits someone with it) If this was real, you'd be dead right now.  
  
Girls: Yeah! I wanna study!  
  
Mami: Yeah, Demon Child, go back to Hell! (boys drown her) ARGH!  
  
(Sana takes her out)  
  
Sana: You guys are so mean! I'm shaking from anger! Hit me!  
  
(Hayama tries to hit her, but she dodges it, and they keep doing it until a cement bag falls on here head and they go inside)  
  
Sana: Let's spill out butts.  
  
(Hayama almost chokes her)  
  
**********  
  
Tsuyoshi: Don't be so sluggish, or you'll turn into a slug!  
  
Sana: Huh?  
  
Tsuyoshi: Watch out, if you turn bright red, then you'll attract bugs!  
  
**********  
  
Hayama: Tsuyoshi, what're ya doing?  
  
(Tsuyoshi pulls his pants down, and Sana takes a picture)  
  
Sana: Mwah! Now I have a picture to blackmail you!  
  
**********  
  
Sana: The monkey's have a new boss?!  
  
Hayama: Yeah, Gomi.  
  
(Hayama and Gomi get into a big brawl and Hayama wins and they monkeys obey him again)  
  
**********  
  
Miss Mitsuya: Now, does anyone have a question?  
  
Tsuyoshi: I do, mom!  
  
(Everyone laughs at him and he goes berserk)  
  
Tsuyoshi: ROAR! Don't you make fun of my momma!  
  
(Hayama hits him on the back of his head and takes him to the nurse)  
  
**********  
  
Hayama: Kill me.  
  
Sana: NO!  
  
(Stabs the wall right next to his neck)  
  
**********  
  
Sana Hey sis!  
  
Asako: How much do you want?  
  
Sana: I don't want any.  
  
Asako: Take all of it!  
  
Sana: Okay!  
  
(Gathers up all the money)  
  
Directors: Follow the script, girl!  
  
**********  
  
Sana: I'll be your mother! It'll be fun!  
  
Hayama: I give up.  
  
********** 


End file.
